dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Eclipse: Episode 1
The day was overcast with rain and heavy winds. Lightning rolled across the sky and thunder boomed. Up on the Lookout, many great warriors gathered around seven black balls with golden stars " why do we have to do this today?" one grumbled. " Oh come on Vegeta, it's not that bad out here!" came a cheerful reply. " Your eyes need fixing Kakarot" came a new voice, even gruffer than Vegeta's " Of all days why did Itar gather us to do this today?" " Quit your whining Celeron," a Namekian said, " It's just a little wind and rain." " You can cut the act Piccolo" the one called Celeron grumbled, " You're as cold as the rest of us and you know it." Finally, a decrepit Namekian walked to join the four warriors " Ah good, you're all here. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Celeron. You are all welcome here. Now the time has come to call forth the new dragon so that our world can recover from Mira's rampage." " Let's get on with it then," Celeron said shivering. Itar nodded " of course young one," he said outstretching his hands to the dragon balls " Remeber that by using these dragon balls, our wish may be granted but understand that for each wish granted that a new danger shall befall the planet. This is the payment required for making a wish on the Eclipse Dragon Balls" "What?!" Vegeta demanded " Imbecile! Don't you think that's important information?! Why do you make the dragon balls like that?!" Itar sighed " I did it so that we exercise caution when it comes to wishing upon the dragon balls from now on. We don't want another Shadow Dragon situation after all. Besides, there's no telling when the curse will befall the planet or even if it will be noticeable." Goku looked at Vegeta " We have to do this Vegeta. Many innocent people died at the hands of Mira. It's the right thing to do." "Tch!" Vegeta said but said nothing. He crossed his arms and glared at the dragon balls as Itar began to speak " Almighty Shenron, come out and grant our request!" The Dragon balls began to glow than a blinding light rushed from the Dragon balls and a massive black dragon appeared in the sky with red eyes. The sky had darkened, making it seem like night. The dragon spoke in a deep rumbling voice " I am the Eternal Dragon. Speak your wish and I shall grant it if it is within my power." Itar took a breath before answering " Mighty dragon, I beg of you to restore all the lives and fix all the carnage caused by Mira." " Very well old one it shall be done. But understand that the cost will be high. Are you sure this is the wish you desire?" Shenron asked. " It is" Itar said solemnly. " So be it. Your wish is granted" Shenron said his eyes glowing " I have granted your wish. Until the next summoning, fare well" The seven Dragon balls rose in the sky and scattered, the darkness fading away. The warriors who had been on the lookout decided to go their separate ways for the time being. However, while the others rejoiced in the fact that the damage has been reversed, a new threat prepares to rear its head. Far away from the Lookout in a mountain laboratory an elderly man wearing a white lab coat was pushing buttons and looking at a large screen "oh yes finally! Finally! The time has come! Soon the world will regret how they rejected me and my brilliant scientific mind!" he said in a raspy voice. He pressed a button and a pod opened. A blue android wearing a gray with green trim red ribbon battle suit walked out and looked at the elderly man coldly " ah good evening Omega #1. How are you?" the man asked nervously. " Release my comrades," he said in a high pitched nasal voice. " Oh yes, my humblest apologies," the man said pressing nine more buttons. Nine more pods opened and more androids appeared one at a time. One was a massive purple and red android with a ponytail and wearing gray pants " Alpha #4, how are you doing?" the scientist asked. The big android said nothing but gave the smallest of nods. Another android joined them, this one had purple skin and wore strange black and gray armor on his body and head " Good evening Alpha #7." " Be silent" the android said crossing his arms. Another android joined them, this one had no mouth and had webbed feet. He was yellow with an orange red ribbon battle suit. " Omega #10, I hope you are well," The elderly man said nervously. The android merely shrugged and his red eyes glowed " I'm fine now that I'm awake" he said using telepathy. The androids were soon joined by another one. This one was the size of an 11-year-old boy. He was black and red with a mohawk and wore a black gi. "Omega #3, good to see you again." " I wish I could say the same to you but I won't lie," the android said in a deep growly voice. " I always hated that voice for yours," said a new android. This one had metallic gray and red skin and piercing blue eyes. " Alpha #8, I do hope you slept well," the old man said. The android nodded " I did but now I'm ready to get to work." " It is always work with you" came a high pitched voice and a crazed giggle. A pink android with an orange vest and dark blue pants stepped forward " Alpha #9, I swear you must be defective" Alpha #8 muttered as the elderly man gulped nervously " is all well with you Alpha #8?" " It will once I start having fun!" Another android, this one even bigger than Alpha #7, at least 7 foot tall made his presence known. This android was faceless, red and white and had torrents on its shoulder and wrists. " All systems activated," it said in a robotic monotone voice. Two more androids stepped forward as well. One had dark skin with a yellow vest and had a red dome on top of its head. It was roughly the same size of Omega #3. The other looked the most menacing of all. It had black metallic skin with glowing red eyes, red hair that reached the middle of its back and had strange white markings. "Omega #5, Omega #6, and Alpha #2, how kind of you to join us. Now that all of us are here, I have good news. The Eclipse Dragon balls have been used. In each and every single one of you is a Dragon ball radar. Use it to locate the Dragon Balls" the elderly man said. No android moved which caused the elderly scientist " what are you doing?! I gave all of you an order! Now get to it!" Omega #1 stepped forward " don't tell us what to do, Doctor Yuri. We have all decided that we're sick of you using us as your own personal slaves. Each of us is at least ten times stronger than you. So, now that you've activated us again, your services will no longer be required" he said stretching out a hand. A green light engulfed the Android's hand. The android fired the energy blast at Dr. Yuri and the entire laboratory and the mountain the kab had been using as a hiding place exploded, leaving behind a crater. All ten androids floated in the air as Omega #1 spoke " It is time to complete the task that our true master commissioned our creation for. Remember our two objectives. Gather the Eclipse Dragon balls and eradicate the human race. Initiate Code Genesis." The other nine androids nodded and flew off in separate directions, leaving behind the smoldering crater. Category:Fan Fiction